O L D
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Daemon Spade. Fran. Rokudo Mukuro. Tiga Ilusionis itu... ーDrabble Fict


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira**

**Warning: Out of Characters, Minim Deskripsi, Short Fict, Garing(?)**

**.**

**O L D by Aoi no Tsuki**

**[Daemon Spade. Fran. Rokudo Mukuro]**

**.**

Kokuyo. Sepi. Sunyi. Dan bangunan itu tak layak huni. MerekaーSemangka, Nanas, Apelーsedang berdiri di tengah halaman Kokuyo.

Yang berkepala apel menampakkan ekspresi datarーyang tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Dua orang lainnya berdiri di kedua sisi yang berbedaーkanan dan kiriーsi bocah apel, saling menatap penuh 'pengertian'.

Di sisi kanan, pemegang _trident_ menatap datar orang yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan tawa 'nufufu' tak jelas. Dan di sisi kiri, tentu saja ada pelaku tawa 'nufufu' itu sendiriーDaemon Spade.

"Aku akan senang dengan kegiatan baruku ini, Rokudo Mukuro. Nufufu~"

"Oya? Hanya tusukan _trident_-ku saja yang pantas membekas di kepala _Ochibi. Scythe_-mu tidak, Daemon Spade."

"Nufufu~ Kau tak punya hak untuk mengomentariku, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Dan kau tak punya izin untuk menancapkan _scythe_-mu ke kepala _Ochibi_."

"Aku tak perlu izin untuk melakukan apa pun. Termasuk menancapkan _scythe_-ku ini ke kepala _Ochibi_-mu." Spade melirik ke arah Fran. Senyum khas terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ah. _Me_ diperebutkan~" kata Fran, dengan suara monotonnya. Ia cukup senang karena hal ini.

"Fran, ikut denganku saja. Nufufu~"

"Jalan-jalan yaー" Fran menghela napas, "ーPaman?"

"Hm?" dahi Spade mengernyit, "kau memanggilku Paman? Apa aku setua itu, eh?"

Kepercayaan diri Daemon Spade mulai goyah.

Menganggukan kepalanya, Fran berkata, "Menurut _me_ begitu. Kau seperti seorang paman tua. Iya kan, _Shishou_?" kepala apel Fran bergerak bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang kini terarah pada Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ Paman... tua." dwiwarna melirik ke arah Spade dengan senyum mengejek. Mungkin, Mukuro sependapat dengan Fran.

Daemon Spade seperti paman tua. Benarkah itu?

"_Me_ tidak mau ikut dengan paman-paman sepertimu. _Me_ tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan orang yang kepalanya mirip dengan semangka."

Krik.

Daemon Spade, ia hanya terdiam membatu. Apa benar dirinya begitu tua hingga ada seorang bocah polos yang memanggilnya paman? Ia tak setua ituーmungkin. Dan terkadang, perkataan seorang bocah polos adalah benar adanya.

"Nufufu~ Aku... Akuー"

"Ayo, _Shishou_! Nanti _me _bisa tertular tuanya Paman Semangka kalau terus berada di sini." kaki kecil Fran mulai melangkah menjauhi Spade.

Seringai mengejek dan merendahkan ditujukan Mukuro pada Spade sebelum ia menyusul langkah Fran. "Kufufu~ Paman tua, Daemon Spade."

"_Jaa_, Paman Semangka. Jadilah muda dulu baru mengajak _me_ jalan-jalan." dari jauh Fran melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan wajah datar.

Datar yang menusuk.

"ーtua. Aku tua, eh? Daemon Spade tua. Nufu...fu."

Tua. Satu kata yang membuat Daemon Spade _galau_?

.

.

.

"_Shishou_, senang?" Fran bertanya, tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Oya, senang? Dengan alasan?"

"Karena _me_ tidak direbut Paman Semangka."

"Kufufu~"

"Mengaku saja, _Shi_ー"

_Jab!_

"Tidak, _Ochibi_."

"Harusnya _Shishou_ mengaku saja. Jujur ituー"

_Jab!_

"Sakit, _Shishou_. Bohong itu dosa, _loh_."

"..."

"_Me_ tahu _Shishou_ tak rela jika _me_ ikut dengan Paman Semangー"

_Jab!_

"Ouch! Kau bisa membuat lubang di kepala _me_. Nah, benar 'kan?" Fran mengusap-usap kepala apelnya yang berlubangーyang sudah lebih dari tiga kali menerima tusukan _trident _Mukuro.

"Seharusnya _Shishou_ tak menggunakan garpu raksasa itu sebagai senjata." selesai kalimat itu, Fran berlari untuk menghindari tusukan _trident _Mukuro.

Menancapkan _trident_ ke kepala Fran merupakan bentuk 'kasih sayang' yang berbeda dari Rokudo Mukuro untuk _Ochibi_-nya.

**_END_ **

**Garing yak? Garing yak? Emang, kok. Kan udah dibilangin dari awal itu. #plak**

**Agak melenceng dari niat awal dah kayaknya. Jadi, intinya apa ini? :/a **

**Maap kalo OOC. Mau dibuat _cool_ semua juga susah. Nanti genre malah berubah. T^T**

Mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki.

Arigatou Gozaimashu

Aoi no Tsuki


End file.
